Childhood Blues
by Aizaki
Summary: Since beginning Highschool, Rin and Len have grown apart- leaving Rin to realize the love she might end up losing if she doesn't act fast... "51 days is enough time, right?" *I couldn't find an image I liked but if anyone has any suggestions, feel free to link it to me in a PM or on a review.


A/N: So my Gumi cosplayer showed me this song and I just kinda fell in love with it :3 I'm not sure if I'll add mature content or not so for right now, I'm posting it as T rated, there may be multiple chapters- and yes- I'm planning on making them long and fufilling ;) Hope you guys enjoy~ I know I kinda just jump right in, but it gets better ;-;

* * *

"They say if you stand on this hill at sunset and wish really hard, your love will be returned in exactly 51 days."

"Is that only a rumor for children?" The always expected snarky reply draws the other out of her chaotic, drifting mind, and as the female of the two glances over her uniform covered sleeve, she can't help but notice her friend's blonde, raised, skeptic eyebrows and his aquamarine eyes staring at her in question, his green school bag slung over his shoulder carelessly.

"Oh shut up, it's not like I actually believe it or anything...idiot..." She rolls her eyes and once again returns her starry eyed gaze to the summer* sky. And hearing the beeping of her cell phone, turns and hurries toward a nearby bike rack, kneeling- not bending over- in her skirt to undo its code lock.

"How desperate are you?" By this point, the male was already hovering over her shoulder as she huffed in annoyance at the lock. "And it's 1053, not 1154." He quickly corrected, watching as the other paused and changed the two wrong numbers, grabbed the cord and shoved it carelessly into her bag.

Even as she stood and slung her leg over the basic metallic yellow frame, he was still staring at her with that annoyed, 'you're an idiot' look plastered on his face. "Stop looking at me like that, it's just a good luck chant, Len."

He could easily read between her lies, her slightly slumped shoulders, her chin hanging a bit lower than it normally did, and if he hadn't known her as long as he had he would've left it at that...but he knew what she was really saying. That beneath that strong exterior, she was just as fragile as the next girl.

_Another bad one, huh?_

"Alright, whatever, Rin." The blonde shrugs, turning his focus back towards the downward slope leading towards the busy, awaiting city below. When he snaps back to full attention, she's already halfway down the hill, legs pulled up to keep from scraping against anything and the black material of her uniform skirt billowing behind her.

Len almost opened his mouth to yell after her to slow down, but with the roaring that was in her ears and her child like rebellious personality, he doubted it would do any good.

"Such a kid..." he muttered before slowly beginning to pick his way down the slope and back towards his lonely, academic life.

XxXxXxXxX

"Tadaima..." Rin called tiredly- it was well past midnight so she didn't really expect an answer- as she took off her shoes, set the groceries she'd picked up in the fridge as she currently didn't care what went where. She still had so much to do...

Yet that small somewhat fight still rang around in her head, even by the time she'd stumbled up to her room, changed into her sweatpants and tee, and actually sat down to work on Chemistry, Algebra and the like.

_"You've never listened to me..."_ He hadn't said it, but the message was reflected in his eyes..that and something else.

'_It annoys me...'_ the teen thought, crossing her arms over her algebra book and resting her head on them with her eyes musing over the collection of knick knacks and useless junk covering her old, handed down desk. _'I've never listened...my mind's already made up.'_

**_I love_**_ **him...**_

Her arm swiped out from under her chin, wiping everything that crossed its path across the wood onto the floor with a clatter. He'd never listen, never know that she was falling more and more for him everyday.

And glancing down at the destruction at her feet, she noticed a long forgotten picture peeking out from a small, seemingly fragile box. As she bent to grab it off the floor, she noticed what it was...their first day of highschool. Len's mother had insisted- despite both of their groaning protests- reminding the two that this could be their last year together...and how right she was. The blonde snapped from her flashback as she felt hot, salty tears hit her hand and roll down the joints of her thumb to the picture's surface, another joining it soon after until they were falling like a light, rainy drizzle during June**.

"I'm_ such a crybaby..._" she muttered dejectedly, quickly swiping the tears off every surface they'd touched until all that was left were the salty tasting tracks on her cheeks and somewhat puffy, red eyes. "I have no courage...but I suppose I'll have to find some...later.."

And with that, she gently hugged the picture, ignored her books and rolled into bed.

_51 days left..._

* * *

**A/N: **Soooooooo...~ How'd you guys like it~~?

Please post a review with a critique or encouragement as those are ALWAYS appreciated~! v~

*-Just wanted to make it clear that in Japan, they go to school during the summer and get out around August, but start back in April- so that's why they're in their uniforms.

**-June is the rainy season in Japan, so it either drizzles, is really humid, or thunders and rains really heavy on normal days.

Guest:

I actually cannot repost the story on this account considering that, if I do, it'd be taken down again and I'd be added to the FF admin's watch, and nobody wants that...but, thanks for the support :) I'm going to eventually post a link of the story on a different site to my homepage on here, so keep an eye out for it~


End file.
